Grantly Budgen
History A relic of the English department and nearing retirement age, Grantly has had many years to perfect his cynical disenchantment with the teaching profession. He’s slightly scruffy, tired and lacks conviction about anything, especially since he failed to write the novel he’s always believed he had inside him. He’s sarcastic but is often witty with it and his asides in the staff room often prompt a giggle from his colleagues, many of whom have a soft spot for him, particularly Steph. The only love in life is his wife, Fleur, who he adores. He has old-fashioned values and believes marriage should be forever – and after a little blip in the marriage in Series Four, Grantly and Fleur realised they couldn’t be without each other. Grantly was heartbroken when Fleur was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s in Series Six and tried to care for her whilst hiding his living situation from his colleagues. When Steph returned to Waterloo Road she finally persuaded Grantly that the kindest thing he could do for Fleur was to put her in a care home. Prone to a drink and betting on the horses, Grantly wants an easy life and thinks school is a much nicer place when the kids aren’t there. In Season 8 Episode 20 Grantly is diagnosed with chronic kidney failure due to untreated high blood pressure and is told that he will need a transplant to survive as the effects are irreversible. He is also a slave to gambling, with one storyline in Series 3 almost getting him sacked, and also homeless. But nevertheless Grantly has returned fighting fit and raring to go. His lack of enthusiasm taken into account, he does sometimes show signs of affection to pupils especially Harley Taylor. He was expecting a surprise return at Waterloo Road until about 30 minutes after his return that his kidney donor and fellow teacher Tom Clarkson falls to his death with half the school and Kyle Stack and Grantly himself looking on at this horrific scene. So far Grantly is the longest surviving character, being credited in all 160 episodes. He sadly died at the end of Episode 6 of Series 9 as a result of kidney failure. Residence *1997-2012: 3 Park Avenue, Rochdale *2012-2013: 8 Willard Road, Greenock (school house) Occupaton Grantly started as a Deputy Head of English in January 1984 to Mich Foster who was the Head of English , He then became the Head of English in December 1999 . Quotes *"oi" (first line) *"Michaela, can you play gangsta rap on flute?" *Chris punches Max* "Not bad for a science teacher." *"God almighty, we'll be doing the hokey cokey next." *"I sometimes wonder if you women keep your common sense on your handbags too." *Kim: "Grantly, I'm surprised." Grantly: "About what?" Kim: "You're not dead!" *"What were you gonna do Smilie? Turn em inside out? Or were you gonna go commando?" *Grantly: "Well, last day of term! Yes! And traditionally we play games and watch videos!" Ronan & Madi: "Yes!!" Grantly: "Right, Criticism Questions from last years A-Level. 45 Minutes. No talking." *"I was doing this job when you were making your way down a falopian tube." *"I hate everyone, but I hate them all equally" "And the countdown to teen pregnancy and messy divorce starts now" *"Brothers and sisters, I have come to join the struggle" *"When exactly did the lunatics start taking over the asylum" *"Better go break the habit of a lifetime and prepare a lesson." References *Grantly Budgen Character Profile (BBC) Category:English Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heads of Department